


let's spend the night together

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf bingo! [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Living Together, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: When an autumn rainstorm wrecks Kira's plans for date night, Boyd comes up with a solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMipstaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/gifts).



> written for the prompt "baking or cozy night in + boyd/kira pretty please?" and for the 'It didn't come with instructions' square on my Teen Wolf Bingo card. 
> 
> **warning** for a brief mention of past food poisoning and resulting hospitalization.

Beyond the glass of the living room window, Kira can see nothing but hints of streetlight and a wall of rain. 

It's been raining on and off for most of the day, but only in the last hour has it turned into an outright downpour. Long streaks of water are running down the window and the rhythmic beat of it grows louder and softer intermittently. No headlights pierce the night and even the sickly orange glow of the streetlights is barely visible, dim as the ember of a cigarette in the vast expanse of the dark night. 

Kira sighs dejectedly and drops her chin to her crossed arms. 

So much for date night.

"It's still coming down pretty hard, huh?" Boyd asks, stepping up behind her and dropping one broad hand between her shoulder blades. Kira nods and leans back slightly into his touch. 

"Don't think it's going to stop anytime soon," she mumbles and, on cue, the rain starts to lash even harder against the already soaked glass. "I just checked Facebook, and they cancelled movies in the park. I don't think they're planning on rescheduling." 

"I'm sorry," Boyd says, stooping over and kissing the top of her head. She leans back against his stomach, just taking a moment to bask in the contact. As always, he's unreasonably warm, comfy in a t-shirt while she's huddled in one of his sweaters to keep away the cold.

"We can still have a date," Boyd mumbles after awhile, thumb slowly brushing up and down along Kira's spine. 

"Do you really want to drive in this weather?" Kira asks, finally taking her eyes away from the window and spinning around on her stool, widening her legs so that Boyd can stand closer. 

"No," Boyd replies, full lips curving into a closed-mouth smile. "That's why we don't have to leave." 

"Wait," Kira says, "you mean the place downstairs?" There's a diner on the first floor of their building and, if they stuck close to the side of the apartment complex, Kira's pretty sure they could get inside without getting more than a little damp. 

However, the last time she ate there, she ended up with a case of salmonella bad enough to put her in the hospital for a day. She doesn't want to disappoint Boyd, but the thought of eating there again makes her stomach churn preemptively. 

" _Definitely_ not," Boyd says, and Kira sighs gratefully. "But we have chocolate chip cookie dough in the freezer. And that new board game Stiles bought us." 

"It didn't come with instructions," Kira points out, a smile spreading across her own face. Boyd shrugs his broad shoulders and pulls her to her feet, tugging her in close. 

"We'll make some up." Where her cheek is pressed against his chest, Kira feels his deep voice rumbling, and she lets her eyes drop closed, just for a few moments, just so that she can properly savor the moment without being distracted. 

"Okay," she murmurs, locking her arms around his waist, fingertips just barely touching together. "But you're in charge of the cookies. I'm not setting the oven on fire again." Boyd laughs and presses another kiss against the crown of her head.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
